


Metamorphosis

by Hyx_Sydin



Series: Trope Bingo [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mundane, M/M, Trope Bingo Round 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8394751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyx_Sydin/pseuds/Hyx_Sydin
Summary: Defined as a change of the form or nature of a thing or person into a completely different one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how I feel about this one...

_“His name is James Novak, born 10 July 1973. Reported missing in Pontiac, Illinois almost two months ago by his wife Amelia. Has a daughter named Claire and works as a Sales Provider for AM Radio. According to the report, he walked out of the house one evening and was never seen, or heard from again.”_

“Until now,” Dean said. “Except he claims his name is Castiel. That he has no family, and no place to call home.” 

_“I’ll give Pontiac PD a call tomorrow to let them know he’s here.”_ Sheriff Mills’ sigh carried across the telephone line. _”You gonna tell him?”_

Dean chewed on his bottom lip as he weighed his options. “Think I should?”

_“If it’s some kind of amnesia, maybe knowing the truth will help him remember. Just… be careful Dean. If it’s not amnesia, if he is purposefully running, he might not be happy that you know the truth.”_

Dean grinned as he watched the man in question. Castiel had somehow convinced Bobby to buy a few house plants and was now happily chatting to them. “You worry too much Jody; Cas wouldn’t hurt a fly.”

\- - - 

Amelia Novak, when she arrives a few days later, demands that ‘Jimmy’ undergo a thorough medical examination. Castiel agrees, on the condition that Dean accompanies them. Despite Amelia’s glare, and his own misgivings, Dean succumbs to Cas’ sad puppy eyes.

Doctor Pearson introduces himself as a neurologist. “I’m sorry to say that we’ve found something on your MRI Castiel.” 

Amelia gasps and reaches out to grab her husband’s hand, but Cas pulls it out of her reach. He darts worried eyes at Dean. “Am I dying?”

“It’s difficult to say at this stage. There appears to be a small tumour on your brain. We could go in, do a biopsy and remove it if it’s cancerous, but I feel that would be too invasive. I would suggest we wait and monitor it, only removing it if it increases in size and density. The decision is up to you.”

Amelia leans forward, eyes locked on the doctor’s. “So the tumour is causing the amnesia?”

“No,” Dr Pearson says, shaking his head. “There is no amnesia Mrs Novak. I’m sorry to say but the man you knew is gone, there is only Castiel now.”

“Wh-what? But he’s **my** Jimmy!” She’s crying now, staring at Cas in horror.

\- - -

Cas decides against the surgery. Instead, once a week for two months he has to go in for an MRI. After the two months he goes every second week. When the tumour shows no signs of growing after half a year, Dr Pearson reduces his appointments to once a month. Eventually he ends up going for an MRI twice a year, and even then it never grows.

Amelia leaves South Dakota when it becomes obvious that Jimmy is never going to come back. A month later, Cas gets served with divorce papers which he signs without reading. He then legally changes his name to Castiel Winchester and makes a life for himself in Sioux Falls.

Dean is there for him every step of the way: Drives him to the hospital for his scans. Helps him get a job at the local florist. Teaches him how to drive, and then puts together a car for him. Goes half on a house in town with him. Helps him build an apiary in their backyard. Even allows him to be a Winchester.

And then on Christmas, when they find themselves under mistletoe together, Dean feels no awkwardness when he pulls Cas to him and kisses him softly. Of course the kiss soon heats up and they’re chased from the room by a knowing brother, his amused wife, and an exasperated surrogate father

**Author's Note:**

> Always open to feedback...
> 
> Thanks for reading! ♥


End file.
